This invention relates to liquid-solid separation equipment and more particularly to self-supporting modules of tubes for preventing discharge of solids from liquid treatment apparatus.
Many prior art tube modules are too expensive because of the complicated procedures and machinery required in their manufacture, or because of the large amount of material wasted. The components from which such modules are constructed vary in thickness and require a large amount of storage space. The variation in thickness of the components of prior art modules causes weakened areas that reduce their reliability and durability.